


It's Not Creepy

by VisualEcho94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualEcho94/pseuds/VisualEcho94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sleeps. Phil watches. It's not that weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and it's just an idea I had based off of rennerei's art on tumblr. I don't know if it's been done, most likely though right? The link is at the bottom.

“You do realize that if any of the lower level agents knew about this you’d lose all credibility.” It's more of a statement than a question – Phil is very much aware of the amusement in her tone, but chooses to ignore her. Maria lets out a low chuckle, leaning against the wall closest to the door as she watches her friend. Watching the sleeping man. There is just no right way to say it, though he doesn't think its “creepy as hell” as Maria and Clint like to say. He wonders if May thinks that way too, but reasons that she and Garrett are on his side for this.

“What would happen if he woke up one day and found you just sitting there, watching him?” She wondered aloud. “Do you think he’d freak out first or go straight into attack mode?”

“I think the better question is whether Coulson would freak out, faint, or thank him for attacking.” Clint says, hanging from the air vent and munching on a protein bar. “Survey says all of the above.” 

Phil’s lips draw into a line, but he refuses to let either of them bother him. He hopes Barton slips – he knows that the chances of that happening are bigger than the captain waking up, but whatever. Maria’s eye twitches – Phil wonder’s if she knows she’s done that a lot more now that Fury is always pulling her into his schemes. 

“You are going to choke on that.” She warns, no doubt an instinct still left from taking care of her younger siblings. Clint looks at her with a blank stare, keeps eye contact and proceeds to take an even bigger bite out of his bar. Phil almost shakes his head at the stupidity that is Barton, but he’s not the one on Hill’s list now. The brunette for her part just rolls her eyes and goes back to the matter at hand.

“He’s not going anywhere Coulson. Let’s go get something to eat, yeah?”

She waits. Phil supposes she knows – and Barton as well – that he’d been here for a while even before they came to find him. He does feel a little hungry and Maria has a point, captain will be here like he always is when they get back. And he still has those last reports to file away before the end of the week. Just as the older agent looks about ready to relent, the sleeping solider releases a long sigh, his body shifting somewhat before he resettles. Phil smiles – because even though it isn't something new it just means the captain is okay and still with them – resettling himself in his seat even as Maria and Clint both groan. 

Of course groaning and swallowing don’t go together very well and Clint starts choking, slipping from his perch on the vent. He tumbles to the ground with loud thud, coughing hard and trying to stop. Maria looks at him struggling to get his breathing under control and waits for him to meet her eyes. She stares at him hard and unblinking, his red face unable to give her a dirty look, before she turns her attention back to Phil. “So that’s a no to food, right?”

“I’m just going to stay here for a little longer.” He says. Maria frowns, no doubt contemplating if getting May to help is worth it. Ha, May would probably just tell her to leave him be. She’s on Phil’s side after all. And Carter wouldn't be any help - she was just as big a fan as Phil and understands him so much. Two fangirls are better than one – not that he was a fangirl. More like an enthusiastic admirer. Who also happened to be a fan. 

Maria moves forward, coming up behind Phil. “Captain Rogers isn't going to wake up anytime soon.” 

The older agent just leans forward to rest his elbows on the mattress, being careful not to touch the captain. He’s tired and it’s not weird. Phil knows how to keep boundaries. Maria sighs, rolling her eyes once again before turning on her heel. She grabs Barton, who is rolling his shoulders to get the kinks from his fall out, by the collar and pulls him along out of the room. Just before she steps out, Phil hears her say “Go home Coulson.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://rennerei.tumblr.com/post/22872450943
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
